


You Tell Me That You Lost Your Way (You're Not Very Sad)

by emilystopflying



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Breaking and Entering, M/M, kind of, meet cute, this is ridiculous i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilystopflying/pseuds/emilystopflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt "wizard au where one accidentally apparates into the wrong house". this is very silly and doesn't really have an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tell Me That You Lost Your Way (You're Not Very Sad)

There were really only three things that made it even slightly excusable. Firstly, Harry had only gotten his license 5 months ago so he could say he had it on is resume and he still didn't use it very much. Secondly, that was definitely his couch in the corner and could very possibly be his scarf lying over the side of it. Thirdly, he was very hungover. Not drunk, he'd made Liam check before he left that morning (even though it wasn't one of the three Ds, drinking and apparating was never going to be a good idea), but hungover enough he still felt like vomiting after he'd arrived. But really it wasn't excusable. This wasn't Harry's house, wasn't even the house of someone he knew and he should probably leave before the owner of the house, and presumably the couch and the scarf that looked like his, got home. At least it wasn't a muggle's house he'd accidentally apparated into, the radio on the side table was playing the new Stupefy single, so that was one bonus.

The thing was though, it was actually a really nice house. The type of house Harry imagined having himself if he had a better job than working at Lou's bar and didn't spend all his money on tattoos that would change colour according to his outfit. The guy who lived here, he was going with guy based on the shoe rack on the side, had done it all up with band posters, but in a way that made them look classy not like he was two years out of Hogwarts, and deliberately mismatched furniture and fairy lights for some reason. Harry loved it. Maybe that was what happened, he thought kind of inanely. He'd apparated to his dream house, not his actual house, which was why there was the same couch as his actual couch in the corner. It was a comfy couch and would definitely be a part of his dream house. 

Except that thought was shattered when a guy walked in from the next room, struggling to take his shoes off, carry a coffee and take his wand out all at once. He stopped dead in the doorway when he saw Harry, wand half in his pocket in a way that would give Adalbert Waffling kittens and put his leg at quite a risk of being accidentally blasted off.

"Um", he said "what're you doing in my living room?". He paused for a second then added, "you do know this isn't your living room right?". 

And fuck, as well as having great interior decorating taste this guy was really attractive. Probably quite a few years older than Harry, a bit taller, fantastic legs, good clothes. Nice eyes. Big hair. Normal things to be noticing about someone whose house you accidentally broke into. 

"Yeah mate, m'sorry about that", Harry said, "I haven't had my license long and you've got the same couch as me. Was probably probably focusing on that and not the rest of the place, and it took me here". 

To Harry's surprise, instead of telling him to get out or calling the law enforcement squad, the guy started laughing. "Oh, my mate Henry did that once", he said " ended up in some old bird's house after a night out, but by the end of the afternoon had been conned into charming her garden to sing to her for free". 

Harry chuckled at that. "Well, you probably wouldn't want me doing that. I was right rubbish at charms". 

"I'm sure you're plenty charming", the guy smirked, which what? Who flirted that blatantly and who flirted at all with people who've broken into your house, albeit accidentally. "I'm Nick by the way", he added, "in case you want to tell this story properly later". 

"I'm Harry" 

Nick smiled, "Potter?" 

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he's too busy being the savior of magical Britain to be breaking into your house. I'm not even named after him, I'm named after my great uncle". 

"Why, what'd he do?" 

"Besides be my grandma's brother, I'm not actually sure. Think he might've invented that spell that gets rid of red wine stains on white cloth. Nothing nearly so impressive as Potter", Harry said. 

Nick shook his head at that. "That's plenty impressive", he said. "I use that spell pretty much weekly, what did Potter even do? Voldemort schmoldemort". 

Harry laughed, and then stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. "So, I should probably go", he said. It was a shame really. Nick looked lovely and he appreciated red wine and had Harry's dream house, but Harry had only met him through his foray into a life of crime and he really was hungover and needed to get back to his house and have some greasy food and tea as soon as possible. 

"Yep", Nick said, "and I should probably go with you. To, you know, make sure you don't accidentally apparate somewhere else you're not meant to". And that sounded alright to Harry actually. 

"Or splinch myself", he added. 

"Or splinch yourself", Nick agreed. "You might leave your dimples behind and then where would we be?".

**Author's Note:**

> So I know in reality wizards probably have ways to stop this happening, but let's pretend that Nick's spell has a mind of its own and let Harry in because it liked him or something.


End file.
